


Family Relationships are Complicated

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie's father has died and she has to go to the Capitol for the funeral.  Haymitch decides to accompany her and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Relationships are Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie and Haymitch traveled to the Capitol.

“You really didn’t have to come. Effie said.

“Sweetheart, it’s not going to be easy cleaning out your parents house.

“Mom died years ago. Effie said. “It was just Dad. He hasn’t spoken to me since I moved to 12.

“I had a Grandpa??? Hailey asked. How come I never met him?

“Sweetie, I thought you were taking a nap. Effie said.

“I woke up. How come I never met Grandpa?

‘He never came to District 12. Effie said simply

“Couldn’t he afford a train ticket? Hailey asked. “Daddy could have bought him one.

Haymitch answered. ‘Mr. Trinket didn’t like me very much. He thought Mommy should have married someone better.

Hailey blinked in surprise. “Who is better than you Daddy? Did Mommy have another boyfriend?

Haymitch laughed. ‘Mommy had a few before me. Any one of which her father would have preferred over me.

“Hailey, my father never wanted to meet Daddy. If he had he would have loved him as much as I do. Effie said.

Haymitch rolled his eyes and Hailey crawled on his lap. “I love you Daddy. Grandpa was unlucky that he didn’t get to meet you.

Haymitch kissed his four year old daughter and showed her District 11 through the train window. “That’s where my best friend Chaff lived. Someday I’ll take you there and we’ll visit his family. He had a niece that’s just a couple of years older than you.

Effie’s sister met them at the train station. She stared at Hailey in disgust. “Where is her nanny?

“We don’t have one. Effie said.

“What are you going to do with her at the funeral?

Haymitch said. “If she needs a break, I’ll take her outside.”

“Why am I not surprised you would leave your wife in her hour of need? Ellie said indignantly.

Effie explained to Hailey that a funeral was a serious event and she would have to be quiet and stay as still as she could.

They entered the Memorial building and sat on the long hard benches. Haymitch handed Hailey some flowers and whispered. “When it’s over you’ll walk up with Mommy and put a flower on the coffin.

“What’s a coffin? Hailey asked.

“The box that Grandpa’s body is in.

The funeral began fashionably late and there were many people that wanted to eulogize Mr. Trinket. Most of them brought up how he suffered when his youngest child abandoned her family by siding with outsiders.  
Effie refused to shed a tear whenever anyone attacked her. After over an hour of this Hailey was starting to fidget a lot. Effie whispered. “I know it’s not easy but you have to try to be still.

“I have to go potty.”

Effie sighed and took her daughter’s hand. She was about to stand up when Haymitch touched her shoulder and gave her a questioning look.

“She has to go to the bathroom. Effie mouthed.

“I’ll take her. Come on Kitten. Hailey practically jumped off the bench to follow her father. As the walked to the back of room Haymitch heard people whispering. ‘I can’t believe he came. That must be the half-breed. He’s making a mockery of our customs. 

He kept his temper and brought Hailey to the bathroom. He opened the door but Hailey froze.

“What’s wrong?

Hailey pointed to picture on the door. “No skirt. I can’t go in the Men’s room.

“Well, Honey…not usually but I really can’t go in the Ladies room.

Hailey was crossing her legs she had to go so bad. Haymitch picked her up and brought her into a stall. They just made it. When Hailey came out she washed her hands for a full minute. He smiled and said. “Kitten, do you want to take a walk around the block?

“Don’t we have to go back for Mommy?

“Yes, but I think it will be easier for you to sit if you have a little walk.

Hailey readily agreed. He took her on a ten minute walk and then went back in the Memorial Building. Everyone glared at them when they returned, to the point that Hailey noticed. “I think we did something wrong Daddy.

He scooped her up and sat net to Effie. He put one arm around his wife and kept Hailey on his lap. He wasn’t usually overprotective but he didn’t want any of these people near his daughter.

Hailey rested her head on Daddy's chest and she dozed off. He had to wake her up when it ended to go up with Effie. They placed their flowers and then they left the Memorial building. When they got outside Effie said.

“You were a very good girl Sweetheart.”

“I tried Mommy. It was long.

Ellie came over. “Did you have to let your child ruin the funeral?

Effie stared at her sister. “Ruin the funeral???

“Yes. Everyone was talking about Hailey leaving.

‘She had to go to the bathroom. Haymitch said.

“Then her mother should have taken her. Effie, they are having the reading of the will tomorrow.

“ I'll call Octavia and ask her to babysit.

“Why didn’t you do that today? Ellie complained.

Octavia came by the next day. She took her to the park and Effie and Haymitch went to her father's house to hear the reading of the will.

The lawyer met them and opened the sealed document. 

I Edward Trinket of sound mind and body declare this to be my last will and testament. I am leaving the house, my bank accounts and my car to my devoted daughter Eleanor Trinket Jenson Thompson Lewis. I leave one dollar to my daughter Euphemia Trinket Abernathy. I am disowning her from my estate because of her betrayal to everything I believe in. I am leaving one item of value to her issue Hailey Trinket Abernathy so she can know that her mother’s family were honorable people. This item is to be mailed to District 12 by my attorney upon my death. The lawyer said. “I mailed it two days ago.

Effie sniffled. She didn’t expect or need money but to know her father died not forgiving her…..hurt.

Haymitch took them home the next morning. When they arrived in District 12 Peeta met them at the train station. He hugged Effie. “I’m sorry about your father.”

“It’s all right Peeta.

‘A package came for Hailey. He said brightly. 

“For me??? She asked. Haymitch and Effie both looked concerned.

Peeta was confused. “Yeah. I thought your Daddy had mailed it like he did with your birthday present last year.

They walked into their house and the box was in the living room. Hailey ran over and started to take the paper off. “What did you buy me Daddy?

“I didn’t Kitten. It was something your grandfather wanted you to have.

As the wrapping paper came off. The first thing Haymitch saw was two letters a double Q. He knew exactly what it was and he ran out of the room and started to throw up.

Effie and Hailey ran after him asking what was wrong. 

Peeta put the suitcases down and walked over to the box. He was disgusted by what he saw. 

It was a mini arena. The box said 50th Hunger Games Second Quarter Quell. Victor Haymitch Abernathy. It was obviously a child’s game. There were dolls inside to represent the tributes and one with a knife that was supposed to be Haymitch.

Haymitch couldn’t stop vomiting. Effie brought over a cloth and was trying to wash his face. Hailey was crying and rubbing her father on the back like he did when she was sick.

Peeta came into the kitchen, Haymitch looked up at him. “Did you see it?

Peeta nodded. ‘I didn’t know they made things like that.

“They only made them for the Quells. Haymitch said. “They were expensive even by Capitol standards.

“What are you talking about? Effie asked.

“Quell Game. Haymitch said.

Effie’s jaw dropped. “How could he??? How could he sent that to my child?

“Send what Mommy? Hailey asked.

“Your grandfather sent you something positively evil.

Hailey was confused. “What is it?

Haymitch caught his breath. “It’s a miniature arena….. it makes me remember The Hunger Games.

‘Is that why you got sick Daddy? 

“Yes.

“Then maybe we should throw it away. Hailey suggested. “I haven’t seen it so I won’t miss it.

Effie nodded. “I agree.

 

Haymitch stroked his daughter’s hair. “You’re such a good girl. I want you to go visit Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss for a while.

“But Daddy you’re sick.

He smiled. “I’m feeling much better now. You go say hello to Aunt Katniss and Mommy or I will pick you up soon.

After Peeta left with Hailey. Effie was crying. “I am so sorry. I’ll throw that disgusting thing out.

Haymitch shook his head. ‘No. Put it in the attic. We shouldn’t forget that people made things like that. We’ll show it to Hailey when she’s old enough to understand.

“Haymitch….it’s horrible.

“Yeah, but it’s a safe way to teach her about my Games when….the time comes that I have to do that. It’s better than watching tapes.

“Haymitch…

“Effie, she knows I was in the Games. She knows people died in the Games. She hasn’t connected the dots yet that I killed some of them. The day is going to come that I have to go into more detail. Maybe he did us a favor.

“I don’t want that disgusting thing around corrupting my child.

“Effie, he can’t hurt Hailey. She’s our little girl. District 12’s first princess. She’s kind and sweet to everybody. If I didn’t know better I’d demand a blood test to see if she’s an Abernathy.

“I’m starting to think her good qualities don’t come from the Trinket side. Effie said sadly.

“Look neither the Trinkets or the Abernathys are perfect but Hailey is almost perfect. Haymitch said.

Effie laughed. ‘Almost???

“Come on, she really wouldn’t be my kid if she was perfect.


End file.
